housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
12 Days of Housepets!
12 Days of Housepets! is a Christmas-themed visual novel made with Visual Novel Maker (part of the RPG Maker software), created by Rick and posted on December 25th, 2017. It is a parody of the famous Christmas song The 12 Days of Christmas. It was released in interactive video format and available to download on Itch.io, as well as a full version released on YouTube. Itch.io Link YouTube Link Characters *Duchess *Bino *Sasha *Kevin *Squeak *Joey *Sabrina *Fido *Tarot *Peanut *Grape *Max *Jessica *Zach *Lucretia *Natalie *Mungo (dressed as Satau) *Bruce and Roosevelt *Miles *Fiddler and Keys *What Chicken *Dallas *Bailey *King *Bruno Transcript Duchess: On the first day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me...a fully trained and bridled pony. Bino: Wait, there's a first day to Christmas? Sasha: On the second day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me... (Kevin appears with a pair of boxing gloves) Kevin: Two boxing gloves! Duchess: And a fully trained and bridled pony. Bino: I can't afford that! Squeak: On the third day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me... (Joey is shown with Squeak "under" his footpaw off-screen) Squeak: Three deep tissue massages~ Sasha: Two boxing gloves! Duchess: That's three ponies you owe me so far. Bino: AAAAGH! Sabrina: On the fourth day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me...a case of kennel cough. Fido: I'm so sorry! Squeak: Three deep tissue massages~ Kevin: Two boxing gloves! (Duchess and Bino both pull out their phones) Duchess: I'm waiting... Bino: How do you order a pony online?! Tarot: On the fifth day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me... (A badminton racket, badminton birdie, basketball and flip phone appear around Tarot) Peanut: Five! Oooooold things! Tarot: Is this a sock? Sabrina: A case of kennel cough. Squeak: Deeper, honey! Joey: Can you even breathe under there? Sasha: Two boxing gloves! Duchess: A trained and bridled shetland pony. Bino: Spell that again? Grape: On the sixth day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me... Max: Six pounds of catnip? Grape: I just gave that to you. (A pencil, eraser, eggplant and Karishad doll appear around Tarot. She's still holding the sock) Peanut: Five! Oooooold things! Tarot: Peanut I don't have any use for this. Sabrina: *hack, cough, cough, cough* (The onomonopoea "Crunch, crunch, crunch, cruch, crunch~" appears during Squeak's verse) Kevin: Two boxing gloves! (Bino is standing beside a horse) Duchess: This is clearly a horse. Bino: How can you tell the difference!? Jessica: I don't know what's a Christmas, but my boyfriend gave to me... (Jessica appears holding a Nintendo Switch with blue/red Joy-Cons with Zach standing next to her) Jessica: ...What the heck's Nintendo? Max: Six...ty thousand kisses? Grape: You didn't go shopping, did you? (Three potions, a pair of safety goggles and a bean bag chair appear around Tarot) Peanut: Five! Oooooold things! Tarot: Ack!! Sabrina: It's advanced to strep throat. Fido: Oh my dog I'm so sorry!! Squeak: Squish me harder daddy! Joey: Can you not scream it so loud? Sasha: Two boxing gloves! Duchess: Look, I'll just give you the number of my pony broker. Bino: You have a pony broker?! Lucretia: On the eighth day of Christmas, my mate, he gave to me... (A CENSORED screen appears) Zach: You jump to get the moons. Jessica: This is stupid. Max: Oooh, can we do what the wolves are doing? Grape. No. (Peanut is shouting as five bitten donuts float around. The bean bag chair is covering Tarot) Peanut: Five! Oooooold things! (Sabrina is in her cat-bed with her arm dangling out) Sabrina: Four days to live. Joey: Squeak? Kevin: Two boxing gloves! (Duchess merely stares at her phone for her verse. Bino is absent.) Natalie: On the ninth day of Christmas my boyfriend gave to me... (Mungo appears wearing neck jewelry and an armband similar to Satau's) Mungo: Okay one, I'm not your boyfriend. (The CENSORED screen appears again in place of the wolves' verse) Zach: Well if you don't want-- Jessica: Hold on, I just got a second moon. Max: But we do that all the time! Grape: It doesn't count if we do it all the time! (A pair of boxing gloves, two roller skates an a collar appear floating around the bean bag) Peanut: Five! Oooooold things! Sabrina: Goodbyyye cruuuel woooorld. (Joey is now holding Squeak by her tail) Joey: Yeah we shouldn't have done this in the snow. Squeak: P-Put m-me back under th-there! Sasha: Two boxing gloves! (Duchess continues to stare at her phone) Duchess: *siiiiiiiiiigh* Roosevelt: On the tenth day of Christmas my boyfriend gave to me... (Bruce shows up holding a mistletoe) Bruce: Ten thousand hugs and kisses! Mungo: Two, how'd you get me to dress like this? (Lucretia and Miles are both shown dressed in body paint and holding rattles, Lucretia is also holding a dead chicken.) Lucretia: Wait, where did the censor box go? Jessica: Seven more minutes! Zach: Jess, it's eleven thirty! Max: Smooches count for the kangaroos apparently! Grape: Too late! We can't copy them! (Five golf balls appear around the bean bag) Peanut: Five! Oooooold things! Sabrina: zzz (Joey dips Squeak into a mug) Joey: There, a warm not-chocolate bath. Squeak: I guess this is okay. (A third boxing glove appears in Kevin's hands) Kevin: Three boxing gloves! (Sasha appears confused)''' '''Sasha: Wait, what? Duchess: Screw this, I'm going home. Fiddler: On the eleventh day of Christmas my S.O. gave to me...the song that never ends... Keys: It's not that long! (Bruce and Roosevelt are kissing, with (collective awwwww) being shown next to them instead of a verse) Mungo: Three, why are you looking at me like that? (The What Chicken glares at Lucretia and Miles) Jessica: There's other games for this?! Zach: Oh dear. Max: Six...passes for a cuddle session at a later time? Grape: *sigh* If we must! (Two potions, a badminton birdie, a basketball and the Karishad doll appear around the bean bag) Peanut: Five! Oooooold things! Sabrina: I think I'm feeling better. Fido: *cough* Dallas: Oooh, not-chocolate! (Joey appears from the right side) Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Both Sasha and Kevin stand there confused) (Neither Duchess nor Bino appear for the verse) Bailey: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my husband gave to me... (King appears holding a gift box) King: A f-- (Bino crashes through the wall riding on Bruno, startling King and Bailey) Bino: HEY DUCHESS HOW ABOUT A BEAR!? Trivia *This is the second non-comic piece to be released onto the site, the other being the prose All the King's Men (excluding Valentine's day cards.) *This is another example of Squeak's interest in footpaws. *Zach buys Jessica a Nintendo Switch with the game Super Mario Odyssey. *Natalie dresses Mungo as Satau as she developed a crush on the latter in Housepets 5000 BC, Part 1. *Fiddler refers to Keys as their "S.O." (significant other), as a joke on their gender ambiguity. *This is the second time we've seen Bruce and Roosevelt kiss. *This is Fido's first appearance since 2015. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Wolves Category:Others Category:Christmas